ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vol.1 "UNDEAD"/Lyrics
Adonis Koga Kaoru Rei Melody in the Dark= Melody in the Dark - Kanji= We loud voice! (U) We loud shout! (N) We loud heart! (D) We loud song! (E) Calling name! (A) Calling name! (D) Calling name! We are UNDEAD!! 囚われたくて呼んでいたんだろう？ 君はそう、さまよえる子猫さ 極上のnightmare魅せてあげるから 他のモノ何も見えない Only jail 震撼しやがれ、愚民ども！ 弱い者は俺が守る 俺の本気、見せてあげよう 眠らない夜に溺れてく 君の心に強く爪を立てよう Your heart (your heart) 夜闇に染めて (逃がさない angel... wanted!) 不揃いなコード奏でる背徳の果実 Your hope (your hope) 追いかけてみろよ (誘い込む misty... show time!) 息さえ止まるような Dramatic night 踊れ Live! 叫べ UNDEAD! 落ちてゆくのさ Melody in the Dark 解き放たれた牙を隠して 誘い込むカタルシス Bloody poison 自由を愛撫する優しさのままで 噎せ返る衝動に塗れる Labyrinth 孤独はキスで塞がせてーーー 廻る秒針をひざまずかせ刻を止めよう Your love (your love) 躊躇はいらない (目隠しのfairy... wanted!) 願いをかけない十字架-Cross-忍ばせて今 Your hope (your hope)暴いてみせるさ (噛み付いたmoment... show time!) 瞳に焼き付くまで Drastic night 踊れ Dive! 叫べ UNDEAD! 終わらせない Melody in the Dark 儚い約束よりも確かな響き きっと君は知るだろう 流れる六弦の声導いてゆく 永遠を宿す夜へと Never end... 君の心に強く爪を立てよう Your heart (your heart) 夜闇に染めて 逃がさない angel... wanted! 不揃いなコード奏でる背徳の果実 Your hope (your hope) 追いかけてみろよ （誘い込む misty... show time!） 駆け引きなんていらないさ Dramatic night 踊れ Live! 叫べ UNDEAD! 揺らめく夜へ Melody in the Dark We loud voice! (Hi!) We loud shout! (Hi!) We loud heart! (Hi!) We loud song! (Hi!) Calling name! (Hi!) Calling name! (Hi!) Calling name! We are UNDEAD!! We loud voice! (Hi!) We loud shout! (Hi!) We loud heart! (Hi!) We loud song! (Hi!) Calling name! (Hi!) Calling name! (Hi!) Calling name! We are UNDEAD!! - English= Our loud voice! (U) Our loud shout! (N) Our loud heart! (D) Our loud song! (E) Call our name! (A) Call our name! (D) Call our name! We are UNDEAD!! You called for us wanting to be imprisoned, haven't you? You're simply a wandering kitten We'll show you the finest nightmare You won't be able to see anything else Only jail Shake to your very core, ignorant fools! I will protect the weak Let me show you how serious I am Wallowing in sleepless nights We'll sink our claws into your heart, strong and deep Your heart (your heart) we'll dye it with the black of night (We won't let you run away, our wanted angel) This forbidden fruit that's playing an irregular cord Your hope (your hope) just try chasing after it (Be mesmerized in this misty show time!) You'll even forget to breathe in this dramatic night Dance! Live! Shout! UNDEAD! You'll be falling into our melody in the dark Hiding our unleashed fangs This bloody poison is your enticing catharsis Kindness continues to caress freedom Overwhelmed with a choking urge In this labyrinth Shut up solitude with a kiss We'll make the spinning hands of the clock kneel and let time stand still Your love (your love) needs no hesitation (Our blindfolded wanted fairy) Now conceal this cross that won't grant our wish Your hope (your hope) we'll expose it (The moment we bite, our show time begins!) Until it gets burnt into your eyes, this drastic night will go on Dance! Dive! Shout! UNDEAD! We won't let it end, our melody in the dark A reverberation more certain than a fleeting promise You surely know what that is The flowing voice of these strings will lead you To a night that harbors eternity It will never end We'll sink our claws into your heart, strong and deep Your heart (your heart) we'll dye it with the black of night (We won't let you run away, our wanted angel) This forbidden fruit that's playing an irregular cord Your hope (your hope) just try chasing after it (Be mesmerized in this misty show time!) No strategy is necessary in this dramatic night Dance! Live! Shout! UNDEAD! Into the wavering night, our melody in the dark Our loud voice! (Hi!) Our loud shout! (Hi!) Our loud heart! (Hi!) Our loud song! (Hi!) Call our name! (Hi!) Call our name! (Hi!) Call our name! We are UNDEAD!! Our loud voice! (Hi!) Our loud shout! (Hi!) Our loud heart! (Hi!) Our loud song! (Hi!) Call our name! (Hi!) Call our name! (Hi!) Call our name! We are UNDEAD!! ! style="text-align:center;background-color:#FF8399; color:#ffffff;" Translation: Shoe } }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Honey Milk to Taste= ハニーミルクはお好みで (Honey Milk to Taste) - Kanji= ドアの向こう 君の足音一つ 響いた 始まる予感 怖がらずに Mellowな夢の先へ おいでよ 待ってる 薫, アドニス & 晃牙: 扉を開いて ビロードのheart 跪いて グラス越しに 見つめ合う お願い そっと傍に、ああ さあ、鳴らして そのベルを ハニーミルクはお好みで 角砂糖を転がして ほの甘い夜をどうぞ お気に召すまま My lady 恋心は溶けやすくて すぐに消えてしまうから ティーカップ冷める前に また望むのなら差し上げましょう 非日常を味わってみませんか？ 揺れてる 琥珀のワルツ 気になるんだろう？ 瞳は逃げられない おいでよ 迷わず 薫, アドニス & 晃牙: 踏み出してごらん 似合わないフレーズ 舌に乗せて テーブルまで エスコート 聞かせて その声を　Ah 欲しがるまま… 叶えようか 選り取りリーフはお好みで サーヴはポーカーフェイスで フルコース準備をしよう仰せの侭に　My lady スペシャルセットのSweetsは とびきりのデコレート 今日だけは爪隠して 君だけにサプライズー…誘いましょう ビロードのHeart 熱を帯びて 花開いた このフレイバー 零 & 薫: お味はいかが？ 燕尾服に 身を包んで 眼鏡掛けて 始めましょう ひとときのテイータイム さあ鳴らして… そのべるを ハニーミルクはお好みで 角砂糖を転がして ほの甘い夜をどうぞ お気に召すまま My lady 恋心は溶けやすくて すぐに消えてしまうから ティーカップ冷める前に 注いでしまいたくなる 溢れだす思いの数 また望むのなら差し上げましょう - English= Beyond the door, your footstep Echoes The premonition begins Don't be afraid Come here, to the other side of This mellow dream We're waiting Kaoru, Adonis & Koga: Open the door With a velvet heart Kneeling down Across the glass Gazing at one another Please Silently, by my side, ah Now, ring that bell Let this honey milk be to your liking As these sugar cubes tumble down Enjoy this sweet night As you like it, my lady One's love melts oh so easy And disappears quickly So before this tea cup cools down If you desire it again, let me it offer it to you How about you try something unusual from your taste? You are swaying Are you interested in this amber waltz? Your eyes can't escape from it Come here Do not hesitate Kaoru, Adonis & Koga: Give a step forward and come here I will place a fraise (strawberry) On your tongue And escort You to your table Let me hear That voice,　Ah You are still wishing for something else... Should I grant your wish? Let these fruits you picked and chose to be your liking While serving you with a poker face Let's prepare a full meal As you like it, my lady The special set of sweets is a decoration of a very high quality Only for today, hide your talents Let me invite you.. to a surprise especially for you. The velvet heart Heated up And opened the flower Is this flavour Rei & Kaoru: to your liking? Wearing glasses and the body wrapped up with a tailcoat Let's start An unique tea time Now, ring... that bell Let this honey milk be to your liking As these sugar cubes tumble down Enjoy this sweet night As you like it, my lady One's love melts oh so easy And disappears quickly So before this tea cup cools down If you desire it again, let me it offer it to you ! style="text-align:center;background-color:#FF8399; color:#ffffff;" Translation: Shirayukin } }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lyrics